Connection
by Dreams of Faith
Summary: Just as the pads of her fingers were about to make contact, red eyes flared open and his hand shot forward to grasp hers. "I didn't take you for the type to make advances on a sleeping person," Ban said lazily, a mischievous grin tugging at his lips as he sat up. A quick, fluffy one-shot I wrote up on a whim while watching Seven Deadly Sins on Netflix. (Ban/Elaine pairing)


Where I live we just got dumped on with another half foot of snow. So incredibly sick of winter and wishing for spring! (I feel like I am stuck in freaking Narnia.) Anyways, today I decided to give Netflix's Seven Deadly Sins anime series a try since it had high ratings and I haven't watched anime in forever (so busy with work and my MMA training). Well…I pretty much binged watched almost the first season and I have to say it's grown on me, particularly Ban's and Elaine's story. Enough to have me whip up a quick one-shot. This takes place after Ban attempted to steal the Fountain of Youth, but instead becomes friends with Elaine. Nothing fancy, just something quick and fun to write (another thing I have not down in ages!) Thank you for reading it and wishing you warm, pleasant weather! (Also apologies for any spelling or grammar errors. I am rushing to get this up before I go to bed and start my busy work week.)

Connection

 _Why do I feel this way? Why does my heart pound at the sight of him?_ Elaine glanced down at the man resting beside her. His long, muscular form stretched out on the grass, hands clasped behind his head as he dozed. She tried not to stare too much or too long, but she could not help herself. After years of solitude and constant vigilance over the Fountain of Youth, being in the presence of another saturated her lonely soul with such feelings of contentment and joy. However, Ban's companionship also stirred longings she thought she would never experience as a guardian.

 _Why couldn't he be an ugly man or even woman? Why do I have to be attracted to him? Does he even notice me in the same way?_ That final thought gave her pause and a low sigh emptied from her lips. She drew her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. She turned her golden eyes finally on his enticing form. His yellow jacket did little to cover his chest and midsection. Her eyes traced over his rippling pectorals, which gave way to firm abdominal muscles. She blushed lightly, moving her gave upwards. His silver, spiky hair danced lightly in the afternoon breeze, taunting her to touch and find out if it really was as soft as it looked. She swallowed thickly, her throat suddenly going dry. He was asleep, wasn't he? It would not hurt to have a small touch. She resisted the idea initially, but her resolve quickly failed her.

Her heart pounded madly in anticipation as she crawled forward until she reached his side. She pushed a strand of her golden hair back behind her ear. The nervous tension was building to the point of unbearable inside her; it was now or never. One touch she vowed. She stretched her hand forward, painstakingly slow in her descent. Just as the pads of her fingers were about to make contact, red eyes flared open and his hand shot forward to grasp hers. She gave a gasp, surprise covering every corner of her face. _How could he possibly know?_

"I didn't take you for the type to make advances on a sleeping person," Ban said lazily, a mischievous grin tugging at his lips as he sat up. She tried to take back her hand, but Ban kept a firm grip on it.

"I wasn't meaning to…I didn't…it's not what you think," Elaine said, face immediately turning a brilliant scarlet. She had never felt more embarrassed in her entire life and wished the forest would swallow her whole to put her out of her misery. Ban let out a laugh, enjoying her humiliation. It made her all the more adorable and enticing.

"I am sorry," she whispered, her head turning away. Ban decided to have mercy on her. He released her hand and reached for her chin. Gently he turned her face towards his, causing her golden eyes to finally make contact with his. His hand returned to his lap.

"It's alright, no need for apologies. You just have to ask," he said softly. Elaine sucked in a swallow breath. Did he really mean it? However, she did not need to read his mind to confirm the sincerity in his eyes. Ban was always honest with her.

"CouldItouchyou?" she said hastily, the words tumbling out of her mouth. The lazy grin appeared once more on Ban's face and he scooted back to recline against an oak tree.

"I am all yours," he replied. A bashful, yet eager expression replaced Elaine's more embarrassed one. The butterflies in her stomach went into full, fluttering force as she neared him and reached out to touch him. Her hand sank into his silver, unruly tresses, confirming the softness she already assumed.

Her fingers continued to run through his hair, massaging his scalp before drifting lower to trace the outline of his jaw. Her face became a mask of concentration as she studied him in detail. Ban could feel his blood starting to boil as her fingertips traced the column of his throat. He sat extremely still now, eyes hooded as he watched her examine him. The thought of her being alone for so many years without contact, without touch, without love… it made all the sense in the world she would desire this. He didn't expect the need to connect would be pulsing as strongly through him as well. Being a bandit did not afford many friends and relationships were even rarer. Her touch was now trailing along his collarbone. She paused, her hand coming to rest on his broad shoulder, seeming lost in thought. Ban waited, but his patience was hanging by a thread. He did not want her to stop.

Elaine wanted to continue her exploration of Ban's body, to feel the suppleness of his skin and the taunt muscles honed to perfection. Yet, would she be going too far? Ban decided to make the decision for her.

"Elaine, continue," he commanded huskily, causing shivers to course down her spine. Feeling emboldened, Elaine came to sit right beside him and rested her head on his chest beneath the hollow of his throat. Her right hand traversed the planes of his strong chest, enjoying the heat of his skin. She inhaled deeply his scent, a rich, earthly tone mixed with his unique, masculine smell. Her hand was now ghosting over the ridges of his abs, feeling them contract with each breath. He seemed to be breathing faster now, matching her quick intakes. She again halted her actions when her hand reached the waistline of his snug pants. Before she had a chance to blink, she suddenly found herself on her back with Ban's long body hovering over her much shorter form. An unreadable expression flittered across his face. Slowly he lowered himself completely on top of her, pressing every part of his hardened body onto her softer, yielding form yet taking care not to crush her. His legs rested on either side of her hips, caging her from escape. His face came to rest on the right side of hers, his lips near her ear.

"Elaine, may I?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," she whispered causing Ban to smile. Elaine let out a soft sigh as his left hand began to thread through her blond hair, sending wonderful, tingling sensations throughout her body. She could feel herself relaxing and melting until his lips came to her right earlobe. He gently sucked and nibbled on the tiny morsel causing Elaine's senses to go into overdrive. Then his lips were trailing and nipping at the column of her throat and Elaine couldn't hold back a small moan. This caused Ban's hand in her hair to tighten. She didn't know the effect she was having on him. All her little innocent sounds of pleasure were starting to drive him wild.

Elaine opened her eyes and gazed up at Ban's face. He had moved it from her neck to be inches above her own. Desire and affection were in his red orbs, causing excitement to build in her anew as the thought of her first kiss would be from him. Ban did not disappoint. Tenderly he pressed his firm lips to delicate ones, before slowly moving over hers. Her lips parted as another small moan escaped and Ban took the opportunity to suck hungrily on her lower lip. Her hands snaked into his hair and just when she thought the pleasure couldn't increase, he surprised her again. His tongue gently entered her mouth, coaxing her own to move with his. All conscious thought failed her, only Ban existed and the never-ending pleasure he gave her. Finally, after several minutes they broke for air, both panting heavily. Ban propped himself on his elbows to look at the radiant woman below him. A warm, heady feeling coursed throughout him while a beaming smile covered Elaine's entire face.

"I always heard your first kiss was supposed to be magical, but I never truly believed it till now," she said. Ban grinned back, feeling his male ego inflate.

"I feel honored to have received your first kiss," he replied. Elaine's hand reached up to gently stroke the side of his face.

"I wish you could stay here always with me, but I know you will need to return to your home eventually," she said, a brief sadness flittering across her face. Ban's face turned serious at her remark. He slowly sat up and pulled Elaine with him before easily picking her up to set her on his lap sideways. He guided her head to rest under the crook of his neck and brought his arms around to secure her in his embrace.

"Elaine, I don't want those thoughts to trouble you," he said, "I…"

"I know it's selfish of me, I'm sorry Ban," she interrupted, feeling embarrassed at her admission to him. Ban chuckled.

"I am glad to hear you can be selfish. After protecting this Fountain for seven hundred years on your own, you deserve to be selfish. This is why I am going to find your brother and have him return to guarding. I don't want to go home without you." Elaine's head whipped up to stare into his handsome face.

"You would really do that? For me?"

"I feel a connection with you and I want to continue that connection, deepen it," Ban admitted. Contentment and happiness filled Elaine's face.

"I feel something special with you as well Ban. Words cannot describe how glad I am to hear you say that. Thank you," she said. Her arms wrapped around him to give him a hug.

"Well instead of words you could…" Ban began, but never had a chance to finish. Elaine pulled his head down and kissed him with renewed passion, which Ban eagerly matched. Though their relationship was just starting, deep down inside both knew they might have found the greatest connection of all for two people- love.

The End


End file.
